My Only One
by MusicSouth91
Summary: So I haven't written anything in like, forever. But I was on Save Spashley and read about the Writing Campaign and well I started writing and this is what I came up with. Sorry if it totally sucks, remember, it's been a while. one-shot.


Disclaimer: I own NADA!

* * *

She was my best friends sister. I've known her for about 3 years and not once had I met her sister. Sure, I've seen what she looks like, but never in person. When I had met her for the first time, she took my breath away. She was absolutey breath taking and all she wore was a tank top and pajama bottoms. Funny how something so simple can be so beautiful. She smiled at me and I blushed. She had greeted herself as Ashley Davies. _'Ashley Davies'_ I thought, simple yet magnificent. We stood there; smiling shyly at one another, not knowing what fate had in store for us. Yet that would be a day I'd never forget.

And so far, I haven't. It's been 3 year since that day. Since she first smiled at me, since she first introduced herself. Now here I am, sitting in my apartment wondering what would have become of me if I hadn't bumped into her on my way to her sisters room. We had spent practically everyday together. Conjoined at the hip, my mom would say. We quickly became friends. And just like that, I quickly fell in love. She too was in love, just not with me, or so I thought. She had a boyfriend who she had been with for a little over a year. I've hung out with them once or twice; much to my dismay, he was a great guy. The perfect gentleman. If 'perfect' were to ever exist, that is.

One night, my jealousy got the best of me. I stormed out from the packed night club. I didn't expect her to follow, and yet she did. She pulled my wrist, forcing me to face her. I looked deep into her eyes and wondered if what i felt, the love i proclaimed for her, was returned in any way. I saw nothing, nothing but confusion and sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

I sighed, in hope that I didn't have to explain myself. Hoping not to because I didn't want to tell her. Not yet. She was in love and happy, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin that for her. She deserved it all, that and more. Once she sighed I knew that I had to explain myself. We still stood outside the club, still staring into one another's eyes. My god, was she gorgeous. If I were to lose my eye sight at this very moment, I'd be forever content knowing that the last thing that I saw was her. That's all I ever wanted, her. Before I had the chance to explain my sudden behavior, her lover walked out of the club and joined us almost imediately. He announced that he would be heading home and asked if I would give her a ride back home, I nodded not even looking in his direction. With a single nod, and a kiss to her cheek, he was gone. She turned to me once again and I dropped my head in shame, as if it were my fault that he had left. Truth be told, I could care less if he left, as long as I had Ashley in the end, I was nothing but happy.

We arrived at my house later that night. She followed me up to my room, where we both changed into some nightware. Once we were all dressed and ready for bed, she surprised me. She pulled me closer and kissed me. It was the most wonderful kiss I had ever expierenced. Moments later, she pulled away in need of oxygen. I searched her eyes for any meaning of what had happened. This time I did see something, something I never thought I'd ever seen in those alluring brown orbs, love. After that moment, that kiss, I knew that she was _the one_, my _only one _and I knew that she too was in love, and this time, I knew for sure that it was with me.

That was 2 years ago. A night I would never, misrecollect, ever. The night me and Ashley shared our first kiss, the night where we both declared our love for one another, the night where we both knew that all we needed was one another. We've been together ever since. Still conjoined at the hips and loving every moment of it.

She was my best friends' sister. I had never met her, but once I did, I, Spencer Carlin, knew that she, Ashley Davies, would forever be _the one, _my _only one._


End file.
